The Eclipse Strikes Back
by Twilight Nova
Summary: No, it's not a Star Wars knock-off... After the events of Through the Darkness, it appears that other Eclipsed out in the multiverse aren't very happy with recent events, and will be taking matters into their own hands. Leave it to Sonic to save the day again... but what's this about gods of chaos and harmony? T for safety's sake.
1. Prologue: Returning Contact

**Guess who's baaaaack...**

* * *

Harmony. Noun. Agreement; accord; a consistent, orderly, or pleasing arrangement of parts.

_For many years after a definitive victory against Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the humans and Mobians lived in harmony and peace._

Chaos. Noun. A state of utter confusion or disorder; any confused, disorderly mass.

_However, many forces of chaos rested beneath their feet in the very core of the planet, and the matter around them._

Elements. Noun. A component or constituent of a whole or one of the parts into which a whole may be resolved by analysis; atmospheric agencies or forces.

_The most powerful of these forces is able to control the elements themselves, twist space and time, and open portals between the worlds._

Sonic. Noun. Noting or pertaining to a speed equal to that of sound in air at the same height above sea level; the multi-occasion hero of Mobius, saving the planet from the likes of Dr. Eggman, Dark Gaia, Metal Sonic, Chaos-

"Pause. Why is that definition in the list?"

"I've no clue, sir. We thought it important."

"It irks me. Skip the rest of it and carry on. Including the sentence. I'm sure every human reading this right now knows exactly who he is."

Twilight. Noun slash adjective. The period in the morning or, more commonly, in the evening during which this light prevails; a state of uncertainty, vagueness, or gloom; of, pertaining to, or resembling twilight; a powerful force in the far off world of-

"Get. Rid of that. NOW."

"Un-understood, sir..."

"They shall not know yet. They cannot know of our plans."

Eclipse. Noun slash verb. The obscuring of the moon by intervention of the earth between it and the sun OR the obscuring of the sun by intervention of the moon between it and the earth; to cause to undergo eclipse.

_This force is simply known to mortals as the Eclipsed. Beings that seek only one thing: The destruction of humankind, through death or change._

Transformation. Noun. The act or process of transforming; the state of being transformed; change in form, appearance, nature, or character.

_These transformations brought Mobius' attention to these foes, and the heroes fought a very dangerous war. Though it was a victory for them, the Mobian world was not the same from then on - the lingering presence and residue of these interdimensional foes corrupted their land forever._

"Heh... a shallow victory. That will be enough, Nalak."

"Sir... how many times have I told you not to call me that? I'm not a gigantic lightning dragon-"

"Not YET, you mean. Shut it off."

"...understood."

Powering down...

Data transfer complete. Accessing internal thought processors for User: NALAK.

_I understand the master means the best intentions, but ever since he disappeared... we've been stuck between a rock and a hard place..._

"What are you thinking about, I wonder?"

"N-nothing important, sir, just the state of our business."

"Even that needs to be held back. We cannot allow any reading this to know too much of us."

... "How do you even know this is being read?"

"Nova has told me. We are all a part of his story, no? As such, it is a good probability that people in the other worlds can see this."

"Well... I _guess_ that makes sense..."

"Send a probe down for contact on Mobius. I'm curious just what the aftermath of our little war resulted in."

"Un... understood, sir. It shall be done."

_Just what are we getting ourselves IN to?_

/\

* * *

**Well, after - what, months? - I return, though I doubt anyone from around here remembers me. I have some plans, don't worry, but for now, just be patient with me...**


	2. Chapter 1: Counting Stars

**Random beginning note.**

* * *

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

...

And then there was silence.

.

..

...

_Initiating power-up sequence._

..

...

_Power-up sequence completed. Activating visual receptors._

...

_Receptors online. This drone notes a crater-like formation around it, likely caused by contact with the earth. The little grass seen on the rim is a grayish-green._

_Activating motor capabilities._

_..._

_Emerging from crater now. Soil beneath it is grain-like, a grayish brown. This drone hypothesizes that it has landed in the former Eclipsed Lands. It appears there has been regrowth, however minor._

_Upon reaching the rim, this drone notes that there are now very large trees growing from the once tainted land. The old master would be proud._

_Initiating data transfer to User: NALAK._

_..._

_Transfer has been completed. Alright, time to see what we've got here..._

_Further visual reception shows signs of Mobian slash human growth on the horizon._

_How disgusting._

_Now activating the sampler..._

_Sampler activated. Now probing the soil directly beneath Drone NC-028._

_..._

_Probing complete. Soil shows signs of regrowth, though the original corruption remains deep._

_..._

_Further delving into the crust reveals no signs of Eclipsed activity in this area of the core._

_I will have to locate them at some point._

_Now moving to sample one of the nearby sugar maples._

_..._

_Peculiar. Most aspects of the acer saccharum are relatable to others of its kind._

_However, it also is capable of producing an amber, one that is common only to Kypari trees._

_Just how did the corruption here connect all the way to..._

_No matter._

_..._

_Visual receptors show no signs of human slash Mobian life nearby._

_Beginning data transfer to base._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Data transfer complete. Activating cosmic sensors._

_..._

_Cosmic sensors active._

_As I look towards the night sky, I look towards all of the stars. The countless millions, trillions, of stars, each of which with a possibility of other life around them._

_And those millions, trillions of stars inhabit millions, trillions of galaxies, each of those galaxies with possibilities of life around them._

_And those millions, trillions of galaxies are held inside one universe, or so the humans say._

_They know nothing of the stars._

_For there is not one universe, but millions, billions of universes that make up the multiverse, and perhaps even multiple multiverses to create something bigger._

_And all revolve around a black void._

_And that large black void is also surrounded by other black voids, absorbing anything that comes too close._

_For in the end, that large black void will be the end._

_But this is only one of an infinite number of dimensions._

_That Sonic believes he has saved all from us. Time and time again, he has thwarted us._

_But he knows nothing of the truth._

_Out there, somewhere in the countless dimensions and multiverses, he has lost. He has died. We have won. We have died._

_And yet at least one of those worlds where Sonic has died, or we have died, we have been brought back by sheer chaotic will._

_I digress._

_As I watch the stars, I begin to count them from this drone, NC-028. I count as many as I can see._

_And as I count, I see one star disappear._

_That was either the force of the chaotic will or by us._

_Out there, somewhere, the mother or father of the night is weeping, for she is clueless but has a clue of who is taking her stars from her._

_But are they truly her stars?_

_If they were her stars, they would be her worlds. But no. They are not her worlds._

_They are Ragnarok's. They are our god's._

_For he is the god of transformation and change. Without him, we would not be here, nor would Sonic, or Shadow, or Black Doom, or Eggman, or Mephiles, be here._

_Such is why he cannot die. He dies, and the multiverse and the dimensions die._

_But gods cannot permanently die, can they? They can only be set back. Just as we can only be set back._

_As more of the stars disappear, I smile in my flesh body back at the base. Whether it is us or the will, our purpose is being fulfilled._

_It is glorious._

_I must return now. This drone has done enough scouting for now._

_..._

_Powering down Drone NC-028._

/\


	3. Chapter 2: Development

I smile at the ground.

So oddly clean. So brightly green.

So hideously pure.

I look towards the sky.

A clear, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight.

Not for long.

My hands raise into the air. Were any mortals around, they may be questioning my actions.

But there are none. I made sure of that.

The smell of charred flesh still lingers on the wind.

That once beautiful blue sky, with no clouds, is overwhelmed, blotted out by those fluffy things of vapor.

Except they are my clouds. Not theirs.

And as such, it is a wall, a gray wall, thundering and crackling with energy. Of course, such energy cannot be contained.

It must be unleashed.

I release my focus.

And the downpour begins.

...

When I return it is glorious. An odd little moat has been carved around a center point, now somewhat of an island in the middle of a little pond.

It won't be little for long.

I direct my attention at the island. Before long some drones fall from the sky and prepare to work on a new base.

Of course, a true Eclipsed base cannot be without some minor... modifications.

I draw my attention to the skies again, still shrouded by my wondrous black clouds. Energy crackles around my body as I take control.

And I am in control when I unleash my wrath upon the land.

Trees catch aflame. Grass withers. The soil is turned up and flung into the air.

And the downpour continues.

The little moat begins to grow. The great storm crashes at the formations that the drones had set up, sending them crashing down.

They were not mine to begin with.

I return to my physical body, witnessing the magnificent hurricane rage around me, as I stand within the eye.

This eye will be my base.

It shall be done.

...

This is progress.

I have tormented nearby locals with never-ending rain and lightning, forcing them out.

It didn't take much to have them convinced it was another Mobian god.

Fools.

I begin tearing pieces out of my own storm, molding them, energizing them, giving them life. And yet, it is not life.

It is death personified.

I begin creating the scaffolding of my temple. It rests not on the ground - that is too simple to reach - but in the sky, taking up a good portion of the calm in the storm.

Their machines will be useless. I will strike them out of the sky.

I will enjoy it.

...

Reports have come. Some forces grow suspicious.

Let them. We are ready.

My fortress of crackling energy lies in the midst of the tempest I have created. Through the eye at its peak I watch through the clouds, never-blinking.

Multiple times they have sent scouting parties to investigate this "atmospheric anomaly".

Needless to say, they got their results in charred pieces of metal and flesh.

This was no ordinary storm, it was a storm of cataclysmic proportions. As though the winds of Jupiter had been drawn into one compact area, a micro-hurricane.

But I seek only one to truly come and test his might.

The so-called Blue Blur.

Faster than the speed of light.

But he will not be fast enough to avoid my wrath.

I will make sure of that.

...

...

Nalak has done what he needs. He has cemented a stronghold on that fragile world.

Useful, but not required. Like him.

I gaze upon Mobius with a judging eye, unseen by all inhabitants on the planet. Their hero had returned, somehow, from the depths of the void that had been created.

Oh, correction. This was a different one.

The original Sonic here died. He had been bested.

However, none knew as he reappeared as alive as ever.

This... THIS was the Sonic that foiled the Unholy's plans and defeated Endless Dark Matter. Only through a lie could we balance out this failure.

The Unholy is now undergoing some... re-education.

Let's just say he's not going to care about that lie any longer.

Truly remarkable, however, was that all those fools believed the biggest lie of all. Even our own know not of the truth, except for the select few who have been chosen to lead the Eclipsed to a new age.

They believe Ragnarok our god, the god of transformation.

Ragnarok is _no _god.

He was a creation, just like us. Created by he who is known as Amuul. Ragnarok's purpose continues to be fulfilled, for with his life hides deeper intentions.

If he dies, our operations on _their _world will be jeopardized.

I draw more dark magics out of _their _world. It feeds me, yet leaves me hungry for more. I have long learned to not give in to these desires._  
_

I seal another secret away in the deepest depths of my mind. None shall know of the magic I feed upon.

Else, _they _will have my head.

"La Sombra no se caiga."

/\


End file.
